


Pragma

by spleenessy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Reunion, they are soft and so am I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenessy/pseuds/spleenessy
Summary: Pragma, du grec : πρᾶγμα – amour éternel.Patrocle est plein de souvenirs, et la rancune s'accumule.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Pragma

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé sur le serveur fr Petite Voiture Noire, j'ai écrit cet os pour Eldarianne ! Encore un joyeux Noël à toi <3

Patrocle avait de nombreux souvenirs de la surface, mais il n’avait personne avec qui les partager. Non pas qu’il en ait vraiment eu l’envie, cela dit – la plupart du temps, il préférait tout simplement les ignorer, faire comme s’ils n’avaient pas existé, tenter d’oublier ces bribes de vie qui ne faisaient que lui rappeler qu’il était mort. Le jeune prince des enfers avait déjà essayé de lui arracher quelque mot à ce sujet : Zagreus était curieux, mais pas irrespectueux, et Patrocle s’était dit que, à force, peut-être qu’il finirait par accepter de révéler au prince quelques informations à son sujet.

Il y avait des choses, cela dit, que Patrocle ne partagerait avec personne. C’étaient des souvenirs doux mais aussi terriblement amers, des bribes de moments passés aux côtés de celui pour qui il était mort, celui pour qui il avait accepté de venir ici – même s’il n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Patrocle ne s’était jamais vu mourir sur le champ de bataille. Il n’en avait la carrure que parce que ses épaules étaient fortes et son visage carré, mais son esprit, lui, n’avait jamais suivi la forme de son corps. Patrocle n’aimait pas la guerre, c’était un fait, de son vivant, tout le monde le savait même sans le dire, et c’était sans doute sa plus grande honte. Quel achéen ne souhaitait pas mourir au combat ? Quel homme était assez fou pour refuser les honneurs de la aux champs d’honneur ?

Apparemment, Patrocle était de ceux-là. Chose assez ironique pour être notée, il avait finalement eu la fin la plus glorieuse de tous les Grecs, ce jour-là.

Patrocle gardait un souvenir clair de sa mort, même s’il aurait préféré l’oublier. Le sourire d’Apollon, resplendissant au-dessus de lui, comme le soleil ; sa chute, puis les coups, et la lance qui l’avait transpercé de part en part, sans qu’il ne puisse même voir qui venait de lui infliger cette blessure mortelle. Il n’avait pas agonisé longtemps avant de se voir quitter son propre corps. Il avait vu Hector le surplomber et lui arracher l’armure qu’il portait – _son_ armure – et puis Ménélas et Ajax étaient intervenus pour récupérer sa dépouille inanimée.

Patrocle se souvenait de tout, et surtout d’Achille.

Achille et ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, ces mèches indomptables qui lui collaient au front à cause de la sueur et du sel de la mer. Achille et ses yeux comme des pierres précieuses, des cours d’eau, un ciel de printemps ou une forêt à la fin de l’été. Achille et ses larmes, lourdes, chaudes, qui étaient tombées sur le visage de Patrocle et qu’il n’avait même pas pu essuyer, qui avaient roulé sur ses joues, jusqu’à ses lèvres, et il avait cru pouvoir les goûter ne dernière fois, un dernier goût de l’être qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer.

Mais les dieux sont cruels et un mort ne ressent rien, rien que le froid du vide qui entoure son âme, avant que cette dernière ne soit emportée. Patrocle avait longtemps ressenti le froid, car Achille ne l’avait pas laissé partir tout de suite. C’était cruel, c’était Achille, et une part de Patrocle aurait voulu lui reprocher pareille démesure, mais il en était incapable, à l’époque.

Mais des années, des décennies, le temps, en tout cas, étaient passés, et la rancœur de Patrocle, elle, s’était accumulée, à mesure que les souvenirs venaient assiéger son esprit d’images qu’il aurait préféré oublier.

C’étaient les souvenirs les plus doux qu’il détestait le plus. La manière qu’avait Achille de le regarder, comme s’il n’y avait que lui, alors qu’il y en avait d’autres. La courbe d’un dos, le creux des hanches et cette chevelure, oh, Patrocle aurait tout donné pour revoir cette chevelure, même s’il savait qu’Achille l’avait coupée pour la lui offrir, pour qu’elle brûle avec sa dépouille au sommet du bûcher. Tous les Grecs avaient regardé les flammes s’élever, tous les Grecs avaient entendu les pleurs d’Achille.

Patrocle, lui, avait été soulagé. Il avait vu Achille devenir fou et s’élancer contre les Troyens, il l’avait vu massacre Hector, puis traîner son cadavre derrière son char, tandis que son propre corps pourrissait encore dans sa tente. C’était folie, et tout le monde le disait. Pourtant, Patrocle ne lui en voulait pas encore, à cet instant-là.

Patrocle lui en avait voulu plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque, une fois passé les portes des enfers, guidé par Charon et sa barque inquiétante, les cheveux d’Achille toujours dans les mains (ses belles boucles blondes pleines de cendres et de sang et de sueur), il avait posé un pied à l’Élysée.

Évidemment, il avait sa place parmi les plus grands héros. Après tout, il avait combattu vaillamment, lui qui ne voulait pas participer à la guerre. Il était mort sur le champ de bataille, une mort glorieuse, comme beaucoup en rêvaient. Il aurait dû être fier, et pourtant, au fond de sa gorge, l’amertume formait une boule qui l’empêchait de savourer les mets et les délices qu’on lui proposait.

Patrocle avait beaucoup de souvenirs, mais le plus cuisant restait celui de la solitude.

Les Parques avaient bien fait leur travail. Patrocle avait eu sa gloire, courte mais réelle, il avait affronté des héros, vaincu des hommes et des demi-dieux, il avait gravi le mur de Troyes comme s’il se fût agit d’un arbre et il avait fait face à Apollon lui-même. Il n’était pas n’importe qui, et il méritait sa place à l’Elysée.

Mais Patrocle était mort seul.

Et seul, c’est ce qu’il avait été depuis lors.

Alors, oui, la rancune s’était accumulée, et les souvenirs, eux, ne disparaissaient pas. Ils étaient même une raison supplémentaire pour que sa sagesse autrefois réputée se transforme en amertume. A l’Élysée, les ombres le respectaient, tout en s’interrogeant à son sujet. Une ombre, c’est ce qu’il était, lui aussi. Et peut-être que, au fond, il n’avait déjà été qu’une ombre de son vivant. Après tout, c’était avec les armes d’Achille qu’il avait parcouru le champ de bataille, c’était avec Achille qu’il s’était rendu à Troyes, c’était auprès d’Achille qu’avait toujours été sa place – dans son ombre.

Patrocle avait toujours cru que c’était un honneur, une place qu’il méritait aux côtés de l’homme qu’il aimait, ou croyait aimer. Il n’était plus trop sûr. Il avait parfois l’impression d’avoir oublié ce que cela signifiait. Aimer, être aimé, se blottir dans les bras d’un être cher, sentir la caresse de ses doigts, respirer son odeur, effleurer ses lèvres… tant de choses qui n’étaient plus que souvenirs, impossible à oublier, difficile à apprécier.

Au départ, il avait cru qu’Achille le rejoindrait vite. Il l’avait même attendu, guetté près de l’entrée de l’Élysée. Il avait vu de nombreux camarades de combats être amenés, de la même manière que lui, par la barque lugubre de Charon. Ils l’avaient salué, lui avaient parlé de la guerre, puis s’étaient fondus dans les ombres, comme les autres. Des soldats, encore des soldats, mais pas d’Achille, et si Charon avait remarqué son désarroi à chaque passage, il n’avait jamais cherché à le rassurer.

Achille n’était jamais arrivé. Patrocle s’était senti trahi.

Patrocle ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le prince des enfers mentionne Achille. Zagreus était un garçon sympathique, même si Patrocle avait eu du mal à s’habituer à ses allées et venues… qui n’étaient souvent que des allées, puisqu’il venait systématiquement du même endroit. Patrocle avait fini par comprendre que le prince cherchait à sortir des enfers et cela l’avait fait sourire. Il reconnaissait la fougue de la jeunesse, l’impatience, aussi, et surtout la passion qu’il avait aussi eu, un jour, à une autre époque, dans un autre lieu. Il appréciait Zagreus pour son entêtement puéril, mais ce n’était pas pour cela qu’il était particulièrement désireux de lui parler ; le prince des Enfers ne s’attardait d’ailleurs jamais très longtemps à ses côtés.

C’est sans doute pour cela que la mention d’Achille le surprit d’autant plus que la conversation ne s’y prêtait pas du tout – il n’y avait même pas vraiment eu de conversation, à vrai dire. Zagreus s’était avancé vers lui, et après des salutations cordiales que Patrocle avait rendu d’un ton désintéressé, le jeune prince demanda :

« Connaissez-vous Achille ? »

 _Achille_. Ce prénom dans la bouche d’un autre avait toujours une couleur particulière. Patrocle avait l’impression qu’il sonnait moins authentique que lorsque c’était lui qui le disait, et pourtant, il ne l’avait pas prononcé depuis des lustres.

Patrocle cacha sa surprise sous un masque d’indifférence.

« J’en ai connu un, il y a des années de cela. »

Zagreus hocha la tête. Il semblait réfléchir, et Patrocle se demanda bien à quoi. Mais le prince des enfers n’insista pas davantage, et repartit aussitôt que Patrocle lui accorda quelques faveurs. Patrocle préféra oublier l’échange.

La fois suivante, Zagreus continua la conversation comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés.

« Achille m’a parlé de vous. Il dit que vous êtes le plus grand guerrier qu’il ait jamais connu. Il dit que vous êtes d’extrêmement bon conseil. Vous vous connaissiez bien ? »

Patrocle n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il devait répondre, il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il devait penser, non plus. Il n’avait pas parlé d’Achille avec qui que ce soit depuis si longtemps, il avait prétendu avoir oublié son nom, avait essayé en tout cas, s’était convaincu qu’il pouvait le faire pour finalement échouer, mais ne pas l’admettre. Zagreus qui lui parlait de lui, si naturellement, Patrocle n’arrivait pas à le comprendre.

« Achille est ici ? » fut la seule chose que Patrocle réussit à demander.

Zagreus le regarda en souriant, comme s’il se moquait de lui.

« Bien sûr ! C’est le plus grand guerrier mortel que les enfers n’aient jamais accueilli ! Mon père l’a convaincu de travailler pour lui à mon éducation… c’est mon mentor, en quelque sorte. »

Zagreus avait ce naturel, cette audace, cette insouciance que Patrocle avait perdus, et cela commençait à le rendre fou. Peut-être qu’il se reconnaissait soudainement trop en lui, ou peut-être qu’il reconnaissait Achille ; peut-être que c’était la manière dont Zagreus parlait de lui, comme s’il l’avait vu quelques minutes auparavant, comme si c’était un être de chair et de sang et pas juste un souvenir douloureux enfoui au fond de la mémoire de Patrocle.

Patrocle laissa repartir le prince sans dire un mot de plus.

Zagreus lui reparla plusieurs fois d’Achille. Peut-être qu’il essayait de tester ses réactions, peut-être était-il simplement heureux de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec Patrocle, mais ce dernier n’essayait pourtant jamais d’en demander plus. Une part de lui, curieuse, pleine d’espoir, se demandait si les souvenirs pouvaient revenir, moins amer, plus heureux ; mais Patrocle se rappelait trop vite la douleur de sa mort, la solitude de son existence d’ombre, et il se renfermait avant de laisser Zagreus partir comme il était venu.

Jusqu’au jour où.

Ce n’est pas Zagreus qui passa les portes de l’Elysée.

Les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même carrure fine et athlétique, le même regard d’océan ou de forêt, et Patrocle crut voir un fantôme – mais n’en étaient-ils pas tous ?

 _Achille_.

Patrocle se leva, raide, muet. Achille s’approcha, sans en dire plus.

C’était comme s’ils s’étaient quittés hier et Patrocle ressentait le temps passé séparés jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. C’était comme s’ils n’avaient jamais cessé de se voir (en rêve, en pensées), et qu’ils se voyaient aussi pour la première fois. Patrocle crut qu’il allait tomber à genoux, mais il tint bon. Il tint bon et il ne laissa pas Achille s’approcher davantage.

« Tu n’as pas le droit. »

Ses propres mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme une sentence, et il savait que c’en était une. Pour lui, pour Achille, pour leur histoire et pour toutes ces années passées à l’attendre.

Achille était… inchangé. Un soleil, un éclat de lumière au milieu de la pièce et Patrocle était incapable de regarder ailleurs, incapable de ne pas le dévisager, incapable de ne pas le désirer. Achille était inchangé et pourtant Patrocle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il aurait préféré trouver un inconnu. Il aurait préféré trouver un mort – un vrai mort, une ombre, un semblant d’âme qui vagabonde – et pas un demi-dieu dont l’allure princière n’avait jamais disparu. Achille était inchangé et Patrocle détestait cela.

« Tu n’as pas le droit de venir ici. Pas après tout ce temps. »

_Pas après m’avoir fait attendre ici une éternité, pas après m’avoir abandonné._

Achille ne répondit pas. Patrocle sentit quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine qui se serra et qui lui aurait presque fait mal, il y eut des flashs dans sa mémoire, des flashs d’idées et de souvenirs, encore, des souvenirs, toujours, il n’en pouvait plus, il voulait juste que cela s’arrête. Achille devait partir.

« Tu n’as pas le droit de venir ici. Je ne veux pas te voir. »

C’était faux et Patrocle n’avait jamais été bon menteur. Trop honnête, trop franc, le plus fiable des guerriers, Patrocle ne mentait jamais, et surtout pas à celui qui était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Achille avait les yeux brillants, une main tendue vers lui, peut-être dans l’espoir de pouvoir le toucher, lui prendre les doigts, lui toucher la joue. Patrocle y pensa, puis il pensa au fantôme de caresse qu’il avait imaginé, toutes ces années à l’attendre, et il refusa de céder. C’aurait été trop facile, et Achille ne méritait pas la facilité. Achille était un héros, un demi-dieu, il avait vaincu des semblables et avait défié Apollon en personne – faire face à Patrocle n’aurait dû être qu’une épreuve parmi d’autres, et il en avait déjà surmonté tellement.

Patrocle ne le laissa pas s’approcher davantage, sa lance élyséenne pointée vers lui, le tranchant de la lame brillant, propre, neuf, Patrocle ne l’avait encore jamais utilisée. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire – même s’il l’avait voulu.

Achille ne dit pas un mot, et c’était si étrange, venant de lui, que Patrocle faillit trembler. Il avait l’habitude d’entendre Achille manier les mots comme il maniait les armes, avec une délicatesse et une habilité qui faisaient qu’ils atteignaient toujours leur cible. Si les ennemis d’Achille avaient souvent été victimes de ses coups, Patrocle savait qu’il ne résisterait jamais à l’assaut des mots.

Mais Achille ne dit rien, et Patrocle lut dans son regard plus de choses qu’il n’y en avait dans ses propres souvenirs.

Mais la lance ne trembla pas.

Achille repartit. Patrocle laissa tomber son arme et le choc du fer sur le sol de marbre résonna dans toute la salle.

Lorsque Zagreus se présenta à nouveau à lui, il prit soin de ne pas mentionner le nom d’Achille, et Patrocle aurait pu lui en être reconnaissant s’il ne voyait pas à quel point le jeune prince se retenait de lui poser des questions. Il le renvoya vite avant de déverser sa colère sur lui – cela n’aurait pas été juste, ce n’était pas contre Zagreus que Patrocle était énervé, et le prince aurait été d’ailleurs bien en peine de comprendre toutes les choses qui animaient Patrocle.

Achille ne revint pas.

Les souvenirs de Patrocle n’avaient jamais été aussi vifs, revenant comme des mauvais rêves dont il n’arrivait jamais vraiment à se débarrasser. Il y avait toujours un détail, un élément qui restait ancré dans sa mémoire : la couleur du ciel alors qu’il retournait dans la tente, le goût salé de la mer alors qu’il se baignait pour nettoyer la crasse et le sang, la texture des dés en os que Chiron leur avait offert.

Trop de détails, trop d’informations, et Patrocle se rendit-compte qu’il commençait à mélanger ses souvenirs avec ses désirs.

Achille le regardait-il vraiment lorsqu’ils partageaient les ablutions du matin ? Leurs noms étaient-ils réellement écrits sur la même tombe ? Était-ce Hector qui l’avait tué, ou était-ce la colère froide et sourde d’Achille après s’être fait déshonorer qui l’avait entraîné vers sa propre mort ? Patrocle ne savait plus démêler le vrai du faux, alors il préférait croire que rien n’était vraiment arrivé.

La rancœur s’accumulait toujours, plus virulente, plus forte. Patrocle avait le cœur bon, mais il avait aussi le cœur brisé, et il préférait ne pas se demander comment le réparer.

Contre toute attente, Achille finit par revenir.

Patrocle n’avait pas compté les jours, ou les nuits, et il ne s’intéressait plus à Zagreus qui continuait ses escapades vers la surface, comme un forcené. Elles se faisaient d’ailleurs de plus en plus rares… ou alors c’était le laps de temps entre deux passages qui s’agrandissait, Patrocle n’était pas trop sûr, et il s’en fichait à vrai dire.

Mais Achille revint, et cela, il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer.

Patrocle reprit sa lance et pria pour que sa main ne tremble pas, de colère et de frustration. En dévisageant Achille, il vit des choses qu’il n’avait pas vu la dernière fois : Achille avait l’air… fatigué. Ses yeux n’avaient pas le même éclat que dans ses souvenirs, ses boucles blondes retombaient partout sur ses épaules, désorganisées, et il baissa la tête dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

Achille était pourtant un homme fier qui ne reculait devant rien ni personne, ou c’était ce dont Patrocle se souvenait. Il ne courbait jamais l’échine, il ne l’avait pas fait devant Agamemnon, ni devant Ulysse, et pas même devant Apollon. Patrocle raffermit sa prise sur sa lance.

« J’ai dit : je ne veux pas te voir. »

Il était toujours plus simple de répéter un mensonge une fois qu’on s’était convaincu qu’il contenait la vérité.

« Je sais. »

C’était la première fois qu’Achille lui parlait, et Patrocle se tendit imperceptiblement. Sa voix était douce, comme le murmure de l’océan. Comment avait-il pu oublier l’effet que quelques mots prononcés par Achille pouvaient lui faire ? Il avait préféré se rappeler de ses injonctions et de ses ordres, de ses colères et de son impertinence, celles qui faisaient sa réputation, chez les vivants. Obnubilé par sa rage et sa rancune, il en avait oublié les détails les plus doux : Achille ne s’était jamais adressé à lui qu’avec le calme d’un lac et une tendresse qui réchauffait les joues de Patrocle.

« Je suis venu m’excuser. Sincèrement. » dit Achille, et Patrocle voulait lui dire de se taire, et de repartir, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Comme hypnotisé par la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui et qui s’avançait, prudemment.

« Je suis désolé, Patrocle. »

Son nom roulait d’une manière si particulière sur ces lèvres fines, Patrocle ne pensait pas l’entendre à nouveau un jour.

Achille tendit la main.

« Pour tout ce que je t’ai fait, je suis désolé. »

Patrocle fixa les doigts d’Achille qui s’ouvraient vers lui, comme une invitation ; comme la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés et que Achille lui avait tendu la main pour l’inviter à le rejoindre, et que Patrocle avait d’abord pensé refuser, avant d’obtempérer, et de se rendre-compte qu’il ne serait jamais capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Achille pour le reste de sa vie.

Pas même lorsqu’il l’enverrait à sa mort certaine.

Pas même là, alors que Patrocle aurait voulu pouvoir les rejeter, lui, et tout ce qu’il représentait encore à ses yeux. Pas même là, et la lance trembla entre ses doigts. Patrocle fixa cette main tendue qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien et resta figé.

Achille fit un pas dans sa direction. La lance trembla davantage, Patrocle ne la tenait plus aussi droite, plus aussi fermement. Achille s’avança encore, et encore, et soudain il fut tout près de lui. Patrocle sursauta. Il voulut brandir sa lance, mais Achille avait saisi son poignet, et Patrocle n’arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu’au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Patrocle. » appela Achille, et Patrocle réussit à affronter son regard au prix de tremblements plus intenses.

« Patrocle, je suis désolé. »

La sincérité qui se lisait dans les yeux d’Achille aurait dû réconforter Patrocle, ou au moins le calmer, mais il n’en ressentit qu’une rage plus sourde. La rancune ne suffisait donc pas ? Pourquoi les Parques s’acharnaient-elles ainsi contre lui ? Pourquoi Achille s’obstinait-il ?

D’un geste brusque, Patrocle écarta la main tendue d’Achille et recula de quelques pas. C’était un rejet, et la douleur qu’il lut sur le visage d’Achille le réconforta quelques secondes, quelques secondes où il se dit que c’était ce qu’il méritait, avant que le regret le submerge aussitôt. Patrocle avait juré, un jour, qu’il combattrait tous ceux qui oseraient blesser celui qu’il servait, il était prêt à faire face aux plus grands héros pour protéger son prince – et voilà qu’à cet instant, c’était lui, l’ennemi. C’était lui, Patrocle, qui attaquait Achille et il se rendit-compte de l’absurdité de la situation.

Patrocle voulut l’appeler, mais il n’était pas sûr d’avoir le droit de prononcer son nom désormais. Achille le regardait, et la peine que Patrocle pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux acheva de transformer sa rancœur en culpabilité.

Patrocle était en colère. En colère contre Achille, mais surtout, en colère contre lui-même, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour se soulager de ce poids sur sa poitrine – en était-il même capable ? Des années à se morfondre comme une ombre malheureuse au milieu de l’Elysée, à pleurer un amant perdu, pour que, enfin retrouvé, il ne soit capable que de le rejeter. Patrocle se trouvait pathétique, et il se dit qu’il devait sans doute en avoir l’air.

Achille n’aurait pas dû venir le voir. Achille n’aurait pas dû être là. Achille n’aurait pas dû mourir. Patrocle n’aurait jamais dû croire qu’ils étaient immortels.

« Patrocle, » appela Achille en tentant de s’approcher encore une fois.

« Laisse-moi ! » s’écria Patrocle, et le son de sa voix les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Ils se toisèrent comme deux animaux blessés. Comment pouvaient-ils si peu se comprendre, alors qu’ils avaient été un jour comme les deux faces d’une même pièce ? Patrocle ne savait pas, ne voulait pas savoir – trop de choses se bousculaient dans son cœur et dans sa tête en même temps, et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire disparaître ce poids sur sa poitrine comme il aurait voulu effacer l’expression figée de désespoir d’Achille. Achille n’avait pas le droit d’être malheureux, Achille devait être grand et fort et beau, et Patrocle devait le regarder de loin, l’aimer de loin, l’admirer de loin, tandis que Achille serait le héros qu’il était destiné à être.

Mais Patrocle réalisa qu’à cet instant, ils n’étaient que deux âmes en peine, mortes depuis des décennies, et dont les Parques devaient probablement se moquer ouvertement.

Patrocle était fatigué d’être le jouet du destin, mais il était encore plus terrifié d’imaginer un destin qui l’empêcherait de retrouver Achille pour toujours, et il ne s’en rendait-compte que maintenant.

Patrocle laissa tomber la lance.

La seconde suivante, il avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait d’Achille. Il le saisit par le col et fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il put le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Achille saisit son poignet, ferme, mais sans chercher à lui faire mal, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, » dit Patrocle avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même, « il est trop tard pour ça. »

Le regard d’Achille s’assombrit.

« Que puis-je faire pour regagner ta confiance, alors ? »

Patrocle hésita, la main avec laquelle il tenait toujours le col d’Achille tremblait encore, mais il préféra l’ignorer. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui, il l’avait toujours dépassé de quelques centimètres, même si Achille n’avait jamais l’air petit à côté de qui que ce soit, car tel était la carrure des demi-dieux. Patrocle posa son front contre celui du plus puissant des Grecs.

« Rien » souffla Patrocle, « car tu ne l’as jamais perdue. »

La surprise n’était pas quelque chose qui se voyait souvent sur le visage d’Achille, Patrocle le savait, et il savoura avec plus de malice qu’il ne l’aurait voulu l’expression décontenancée du prince. Il n’esquissa pourtant pas un sourire lorsqu’il vit le visage d’Achille se fondre en un portrait de tristesse.

« Mais tu me hais, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Achille, et sa voix presque tremblante alourdit le poids dans la poitrine de Patrocle, « Pour tout ce que je t’ai fait. Pour t’avoir laissé partir seul, pour avoir refusé de combattre, pour n’être jamais revenu te voir, pour t’avoir abandonné… »

Patrocle aurait cru qu’il serait bien plus heureux d’entendre ces mots : Achille qui reconnaissait tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait, Achille qui reconnaissait ses _erreurs_ … personne d’autre que Patrocle ne devait avoir jamais entendu le demi-dieu se repentir ainsi sur ses actions passées. Pourtant, Patrocle n’en tira aucune satisfaction. Son cœur était plus serré que jamais.

« Achille… » murmura-t-il, leurs visages n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. « Achille » répéta Patrocle, « je ne te hais pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Achille ne répondit pas. Patrocle savait qu’il avait pourtant des millions de raisons à lui donner, mais aucun des deux ne les énuméra.

« Je n’ai jamais voulu ta mort, » dit Achille, et Patrocle sourit.

« J’ai souhaité la tienne dès l’instant où je me suis retrouvé seul ici, » avoua Patrocle.

Achille ne cacha pas sa surprise, encore une fois, puis son expression s’adoucit, et Patrocle se rendit-compte qu’il était soulagé de voir la peine peu à peu disparaître de ses traits. La tristesse n’allait pas à Achille, il était fait pour des sentiments bien plus nobles : la fierté, la bonté, _l’amour_.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait attendre, » murmura Achille.

Puis il l’embrassa.

Patrocle écarquilla les yeux, ses lèvres soudain scellées à celles d’Achille, et il n’eut même pas le réflexe de s’écarter. Le geste était si familier qu’il fit ressurgir e nouveaux souvenirs dans son esprit, et Patrocle se laissa emporter par ces derniers en même temps qu’il s’abandonnait à l’étreinte d’Achille. Il lâcha son col pour mieux prendre son visage en coupe, et Achille le laissa faire.

Achille le laissait toujours faire ; quand Patrocle caressait ses joues, attrapait ses mèches blondes, ou faisait glisser ses doigts le long de ses côtes. C’était comme cela dans les souvenirs de Patrocle, et ce fut comme cela cette fois aussi.

Les baisers étaient fiévreux, pressés, comme des centaines de mots qu’ils n’avaient jamais pu se dire et qu’il ne servait plus à rien de formuler à voix haute. Patrocle n’avait pas besoin de phrases pour exprimer ce qu’il ressentait : c’était intense, c’était profond, et c’était tout ce que Achille avait toujours su provoquer en lui. C’était d’ailleurs quelque chose qu’ils savaient tous les deux, la manière dont leurs deux cœurs battaient à l’unisson lorsqu’ils s’étreignaient ainsi, cela avait toujours été le cas.

La première fois, c’était aussi Achille qui l’avait embrassé, et Patrocle avait été tellement surpris qu’il en était tombé dans la poussière. Achille avait ri, un rire fort et clair, celui d’un adolescent qui s’amuse et qui ne pense pas à ce que l’avenir lui réserve. Et puis ensuite, il s’était jeté sur Patrocle, et ils avaient tous les deux roulés par terre en se chamaillant. Patrocle se souvenait de sa respiration saccadée et du souffle chaud d’Achille sur son visage lorsqu’ils s’étaient arrêté de rouler. Achille n’avait pas rougi, mais à cet instant, ils avaient su, tous les deux, que plus rien ne pourrait jamais les tenir éloignés l’un de l’autre.

Pas même la mort, pas même les Parques et leur destin cruel – et pourtant, elles avaient essayé, elles avaient même presque réussi. Patrocle ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Ils ne se dirent pas « je t’aime » mais tous leurs gestes l’exprimaient assez. Patrocle redécouvrit le corps d’Achille comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le touchait. Il n’avait pourtant oublié aucune de ses cicatrices, ni aucun de ses grains de beauté. Il suivit la ligne de ses courbes du bout du doigt, puis des lèvres, et Achille le regarda avec des yeux plein de ces sentiments qu’ils n’exprimaient jamais à voix haute. Patrocle embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres et Achille le serra plus fort.

Patrocle avait de nombreux souvenirs de la surface, et les plus vifs avaient toujours été ceux qu’il partageait avec Achille. Il se rappelait parfaitement la manière qu’avait le corps du héros de se cambrer sous ses caresses, du son de sa voix lorsqu’il glissait sa langue sur ses cuisses, et de la saveur de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Rien n’avait changé. Achille chanta comme dans les souvenirs de Patrocle, et, comme dans les souvenirs de Patrocle, leur étreinte fut parfaite. Le toucher d’Achille était à son effigie : divin, et Patrocle frémit contre lui, attrapa ses hanches lorsqu’il sentit des dents s’enfoncer un peu plus fort dans son épaule, et le laissa le marquer comme le demi-dieu aimait le faire.

Achille avait toujours été orgueilleux de ce qu’il possédait, mais il ne s’était jamais vanté d’avoir Patrocle. Il n’en avait pas besoin : Patrocle ne voulait appartenir à personne d’autre.

Lorsque Zagreus passa par l’Elysée, la fois suivante, Patrocle l’accueillit avec un sourire et un salut cordial. Dans sa main, il tenait celle d’Achille, et ce dernier ne la lâcha pas lorsqu’il s’inclina devant le prince des Enfers. Zagreus ne fit pas de commentaire : il n’y avait rien à dire. La place de Patrocle était aux côtés d’Achille, l’avait toujours été, et rien dans ce monde n’était plus vrai que cela.


End file.
